Comme chien et chat
by Ginny W25
Summary: Lily Evans 17 ans Jeune fille intelligente,douce, généreuse et courageuse. James Potter 17 ans Jeune homme intelligent,courageux et séduisant, et maraudeur de surcroit.Entre sentiments cachés, humour et grosses disputes, le coeur de nos deux héros balance
1. Chapter 1

**PDV Lily Evans**

Une belle jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et à la peau de porcelaine, était couchée sur son lit.Elle fixait le plafond de sa chambre de ses yeux de biche vert émeraude.On voyait à ses traits que c'était une fille intelligente,douce,sympathique et généreuse mais également très courageuse.Cependant,sous ses traits du visage si doux, se cachait un vrai caractère de lionne.

A Poudlard, l'école de magie qu'elle fréquentait maintenant depuis 6 ans, tous le monde l'appelait Lily-La-Tigresse.  
Elle avait peur de montrer ce qu'elle était vraiment, dans un monde où tout n'était dû qu'au sang.  
Un sang pur qu'ils voulaient dans le monde des sorciers, particulièrement un mage noir très puissant qui prenait un malin plaisir à tuer et à exterminer toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas assez pures à son goût. Ce mage noir si puissant était tellement craint que personne n'osait prononcer son nom, son nom dont il était dit qu'il portait malheur à la personne qui oserait le prononcer.  
Comment dans un monde où régnait la peur et la corruption, pouvait-elle montrer ce qu'elle était vraiment?

Du haut de ces 17 ans, elle savait à quoi s'attendre de la vie, elle ne supportait pas l'injustice, ni les gens si sûr d'eux-mêmes, si arrogants et si prétentieux...  
Par Merlin, qu'il était agaçant...mais pourtant si craquant...

Une lueur malicieuse s'était allumée dans son regard, ses joues avaient légèrement rosies...on pouvait alors facilement savoir qu'elle pensait à LUI...  
Lui qu'elle aimait tant, lui dont elle attendait tellement...et pourtant personne ne pouvait deviner,personne ne devait soupçonner qu'elle l'aimait. Car elle avait peur, peur que si elle acceptait ses demandes, il la laisserait tomber comme toutes les autres...Des histoires comme celles-là elle en avait connu, elle en avait terriblement souffert, il était donc normal qu'aujourd'hui elle veuille se protéger.

Elle soupira doucement. Il était difficile d'y voir clair dans cette histoire, face à ses sentiments si contradictoires,bien sûr qu'elle aimait James, elle aimerait vraiment pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, gouter à ses lèvres, passer du temps avec lui mais était-il le bon?L'aimait-il vraiment?  
Là résidait tout le mystère.

-Bon, ma petite Lily se dit-elle, il faut que tu cesses de penser à lui ou tu va devenir complètement folle.  
Et puis, demain il y a la rentrée, il faut que je me repose...Et sur ces mots elle se mit dans son lit puis s'endormit doucement.

**Voie 9 3/4 de la gare de King's Cross.**

-Lily, Lily! Je suis si heureux de te revoir!s'exclama Sirius Black un des Maraudeurs et ami de Lily.Il l'enlaça amicalement de ses bras puissants puis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.  
-Moi aussi Sirius!Tu m'a tellement manqué cet été!lui dit-elle.  
-Lily ma chérie, ce n'est pas que je veuille me débarrasser de toi mais, le train va bientôt partir et... commença Mme Evans.  
-Oui je sais.Puis elle enlaça ses parents,adressa un bref signe de tête à sa sœur et partit en compagnie de Sirius en direction du Poudlard Express.  
-Je vais voir si je trouve Jam..., dit Sirius précipitamment.  
Sur ce il s'éloigna, sa baguette à la main, et sa valise de l'autre à la quête d'un compartiment de libre.

Lily partit de son côté et retrouva ses deux meilleures amies, Madison et Véronica.Elles s'enlacèrent longuement puis se racontèrent leur été respectif.

-Je suis allée en Italie avec mes parents,c'était fabuleux...surtout les mecs si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire...Et puis je...commença Madison,mais elle fut interrompue par quelques personnes qui entrèrent dans le compartiment.

-La Sang-de-Bourbe et ses deux copines au sang pur...dit une voix trainante, je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous avez bien pu lui trouver à cette fille indigne et stupide.Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour être admise à Poudlard Sang-de-Bourbe, tu n'en ai pourtant pas digne, dit Lucius Malfoy. Ce qui fit ricaner ses deux acolytes Nott et Lestrange.  
-Et moi je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu es si stupide et ignorant Malfoy,lui répondit Lily avec fureur.  
-Mais c'est qu'elle est insolente la Sang-de-Bourbe!Tu me parles encore un fois de la sorte et je ferai en sorte que ces paroles soient les dernières que tu prononces!Personne ne s'adresse à Lucius Malfoy de cette manière, et ce n'est pas une insolente Sang-de-Bourbe qui va commencer...  
-Malfoy!Je t'interdis de t'adresser à Lily comme ça!Intervint James avec mépris.  
-Mais qui voilà donc?Le traitre à son sang...  
-Encore un mot Malfoy et je t'arrache la langue, prévint James en brandissant sa baguette sous le nez de Lucius.  
-Nott, Lestrange!aboya Lucius, nous partons.  
Sur ce ils tournèrent les talons et sortirent du compartiment.  
-Potter!Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule!Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me débarrasser de ces abrutis!cria-t-elle.Mais au fond pensa-t-elle, je suis bien heureuse que tu sois venue a mon secours.  
-Tu es sure que tu te sens bien ma Lily chérie?Tu n'en a pas...  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter!Et oui je vais très bien!  
Rectification... j'allais très bien avant que tu n'arrives!dit-elle.Maintenant laisse-moi s'il te plait!  
-Mais...Lily chérie...  
-Dégage Potter!cria-t-elle avec fureur.

Sur ce, un Potter complètement abasourdi quitta le compartiment de sa bien aimée.  
Il marcha lentement jusqu'au fameux compartiment des Maraudeurs puis il se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de Sirius.Leurs discussions s'interrompirent aussitôt et ce fut Sirius qui demanda:  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vieux?T'a croisé un Troll ou quoi?  
Il observa son ami et un sourire moqueur apparu sur ces lèvres...  
-Lily, dit il d'un air moqueur...qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait?  
A ce nom, James grogna et s'enfonça dans son siège.  
-Rien,dit-il, elle m'a rien fait.  
Mais au fond de lui il ne comprenait pas.Qu'avait-il dit?Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'elle le rembarre de la sorte?Et ce fut sur ces tristes pensées que le Poudlard Express arriva à destination.

**Poudlard, après l'habituelle répartissions des 1ères années.**

Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore se leva et frappa 3 fois dans ses mains.Le silence se fit aussitôt.  
-Mes chers enfants,je voudrais vous présentez le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Mr Parker!  
Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre.  
-Je sais que vos ventres crient famines et c'est pour cela que je ne vais pas demander votre attention très longtemps.Je voudrai vous rappelez quelques points du règlement de Poudlard.Il est interdit de se rendre dans la forêt interdite et de circuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard l'heure du couvre-feu passée.Pour ce qui est du Quiddich les capitaines des équipes devront communiquer une date à laquelle les élèves qui sont intéressés devront...  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim!dit Sirius avec sérieux.Puis un bruyant gargouillement se fit entendre ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale des Gryffondors.  
James n'écoutait pas son ami, il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.Il fixa longuement Lily en se posant inlassablement les mêmes questions, puis celle-ci leva les yeux et croisa son regard.Elle rosit légèrement et baissa aussitôt les yeux en fixant son assiette vide.  
Des victuailles étaient apparus sur la table mais elle n'avait pas très faim.Toute cette histoire dans le train lui avait coupé l'appétit.Puis elle se mit à discuter avec ses amies sans vraiment écouter ce qu'elles lui disait...


	2. Chapter 2

Petit poème introducteur:

Elle l'aime vraiment mais elle ne sait pas s'il est le bon,  
Elle ne veut pas être une aventure d'une nuit,  
Elle veut être la femme de sa vie,  
De son comportement elle ne sait que penser,  
L'aime-t-il vraiment?  
Ne fais-t-il que jouer?  
Lorsqu'il est là elle sort de ses gonds,  
Mais au fond d'elle, elle est si troublée,  
Son cœur lui dit de l'aimer,  
Sa raison le pousse à résister,  
Et pourtant plus d'une fois elle a rêver,  
D'un seul baiser volé,  
d'un seul baiser échanger...

Chapitre 2:

Lily,Madison et Veronica étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Madison et Veronica discutaient avec animosité de leurs vacances respectives tandis que, Lily, un peu à l'écart, était pelotonnée dans un fauteuil un livre sur les genoux.

Elle ne lisait pas vraiment, elle fixait le feu dans la cheminée, perdue dans ses pensées.Elle pensait encore à LUi, ou plutôt à la façon dont il était intervenu pour la défendre de Malefoy dans le train.  
Elle lui en était reconnaissante mais...  
-Lily?A quoi tu pense? demanda Madison.  
Mais Lily, perdue dans ses réflexions ne l'entendit pas.  
-Lily?Tu m'écoutes?  
-Hein?Tu m'as parlé?lui demanda-t-elle distraitement.  
-On peut savoir à quoi...ou plutôt à qui tu pensais?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là?demanda vivement Lily.  
-Hmmmmm...rien...C'est juste que tu paraissais un peu bizarre et tu rougissait à vue d'œil je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs...Répondit malicieusement Madison.  
-N'importe quoi!siffla Lily.Et on peut savoir qui tu sous-entendais?  
-Potter!Répondit Madison en riant.  
-C'est vrai que tu irais très bien avec lui...je vois déjà le visage et le caractère du gamin...dit Veronica.

Madison et Veronica riaient à n'en plus pouvoir respirer, se tenant les côtes, les larmes aux yeux.

Tous le monde les regardaient, perplexes et curieux de savoir ce qui les faisaient tant rire.  
-Arrêtez avec toutes vos bêtises!C'est vraiment n'importe quoi!cria Lily.Potter n'est qu'un...  
-Potter n'est qu'un quoi?demanda l'intéressé, un sourire charmeur apparaissant sur ses lèvres.Alors on parle de moi ma tigresse adorée?

Lily le regarda longuement, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches puis dit enfin:

-Ne te fais pas d'illusion Potter!Je voulais simplement faire remarquer à mes amies à quel point tu es arrogant,irresponsable,prétentieux et capricieux.  
-Et toi tu es la fille la plus belle, la plus extraordinaire et la plus intelligente que j'aie jamais rencontrée! dit-il malicieusement.  
-Je t'en supplie ne recommence pas avec ça! l'implora Lily.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime mon canard en sucre. dit-il très amusé.  
-Potter! menaça-t-elle.  
-Appelle-moi James! dit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.  
-Potter?  
-Oui, mon amour?  
-FERME-LA!!cria-t-elle exaspérée.  
-J'adore quand tu es grossière, glissa-t-il malicieusement.  
-Je sais quel est ton problème!s'écria-t-elle soudainement.  
-Moi je sais quel est le tien!affirma-t-il.  
-Dis-le moi alors!

Dans la salle tous le monde retenait son souffle, sentant la catastrophe arriver.

-Tu es trop coincé!dit-il calmement.

Ce qui devait arriver,arriva. Une grosse marque rouge sang apparu soudainement sur sa joue.Il se surprit à caresser l'endroit où sa bien-aimée l'avait giflé.  
-JE NE TE PERMETS PAS!hurla-t-elle.

Puis elle tourna la tête avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, puis elle sortit en courant de la salle commune.  
-Lily!cria-t-il,Lily revient!

Mais Lily était déjà partie, courant aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes.  
Elle courrait sans savoir où elle allait, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument, elle voulait juste trouver un endroit où elle serait tranquille, un endroit où pleurer en silence, en endroit pour oublier...tout simplement.

Après une course effrénée, elle s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle.Elle ne savait visiblement pas où elle se trouvait, et elle se mit à observer le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait.  
Elle se dirigea enfin vers la seule porte qu'il y avait dans ce couloir et l'ouvrit.

Lily était si émerveillée par la beauté de la pièce qu'elle en aurait presque oublié sa tristesse.

La pièce était magnifique, enfait c'était la plus belle pièce qu'elle n'eût jamais vu!

La pièce était spacieuse, lumineuse,accueillante et chaleureuse;des canapés de cuir rouge et blanc étaient disposés au centre de la pièce, des tapis magnifiques jonchaient le sol, des instruments des plus extraordinaires étaient disposés de parts et d'autres, puis enfait des tableaux d'une immense beauté et une gigantesque bibliothèque se dressaient fièrement contre le mur de couleur rouge et or.

Elle entra complètement dans la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle regardait partout émerveillée par tant de beauté,scrutant le moindre recoin du regard, essayant de retenir les plus petits détails de la pièce dans sa mémoire.

Elle se dirigea en premier vers la bibliothèque, observant et touchant de ses doigts délicats les bibelots, puis elle laissa les livres de côtés et saisit une harpe, s'assit sur un tabouret, et se mit à jouer de cet instrument si majestueux.

Aussitôt un sentiment de bien être et d'apaisement l'envahit, calmant doucement la lionne qui criait en elle. Elle se laissa bercer par la douce et belle mélodie que produisaient ses doigts en parcourant la harpe.

Puis doucement, le rythme se fit plus lent, plus triste aussi et elle se mit à chanter de sa voix claire et entrainante une chanson moldue qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qu'elle écoutait en boucle lorsqu'elle était triste.

If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way

I will always love you  
I will always love you

You, you, my darling you

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

I will always love you  
I will always love you

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of  
And I wish to you joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish to you love

And  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

I will always love you  
I will always love you

You, darling I love you  
Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you  
(I will always love you de whitney houston)

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, ses joues ruisselaient de larmes.Lentement, elle se leva du tabouret, reposa la harpe la où elle l'avait prise quelques temps plus tôt,se dirigea à l'opposé de la pièce, puis s'assit par terre, le dos contre le mur.

Elle laissa sa tête basculer lentement contre le mur, puis ferma les yeux.  
Les yeux fermés, les larmes glissaient le long de ces joues.Elle laissait enfin cette tristesse et cette souffrance accumulées ces derniers mois s'échapper.

Elle se souvint alors de Pétunia, sa sœur,et toute cette rancœur remontait en elle.

Les paroles blessantes que sa sœur lui avait dites étaient restées encrées dans sa mémoire:

-"Tu n'es qu'un monstre, tu n'es pas ma sœur! Je te hais plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer!quand nous laisseras-tu donc enfin tranquilles?Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton monde avec les gens de ton espèce et y rester définitivement. Un peu d'air pure dans cette maison nous ferait du bien, car depuis que tu es là, j'étouffe, je manque d'air".

Telles avaient été les seules paroles que Pétunia lui avaient adressées cet été.

Elle se sentait si seule, si rejetée!Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, se dit-elle;personne ne voulait d'elle et elle ne se sentait à sa place nulle part.

Qu'importe le lieu où elle se trouvait, quelqu'un prenait toujours un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'elle était "différente"; à la maison c'était Pétunia, à Poudlard c'était les Serpentards.

Elle était si malheureuse, son père lui manquait terriblement. Il était le seul à la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment, le seul à l'aimer véritablement.  
Il savait comment la consoler lorsqu'elle allait mal, il l'écoutait lorsqu'elle était triste.Leur lien était unique.

-Papa!murmura-t-elle.Papa, tu me manques tellement!

Le fait d'avoir penser à son père lui avait un peu remonté le moral, alors elle entreprit de rentrer à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, elle fut soulagé de ne voir personne.

"Il est tard pensa-t-elle, tous le monde doit être en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il est"

Elle fit quelques pas puis un bruit la fit sursauter, il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce.

-Lily!Tu es revenue! dit James Potter visiblement soulagée de la voir.Mais où étais-tu donc passée? Je t'ai cherchée partout! Je...

-Je suis désolée de m'être emportée de la sorte, dit-elle doucement.

James visiblement surpris par cet aveux de la part de Lily lui dit:

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.C'est moi qui ait commencé et je...

Mais il s'interrompit aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua les traces de larmes que la jeune fille avait sur les joues.

-Lily?Tu as pleuré?dit-il inquiet.

-Je...Mais mais ne finit pas sa phrase et fit volte face.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, la seule chose dont elle avait vraiment envie était de prendre une douche bien chaude et de se coucher dans son lit.

Elle fit quelques pas, en direction de son dortoir mais il la retint en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Lily attend!Explique-moi s'il te plait.la supplia-t-il.

-Je ne te dois rien James!Tu n'as besoin de savoir.Tu ne dois rien savoir!

Puis se libérant de l'emprise de James, elle tourna les talons et se rendit dans son dortoir.

Il rêvait!!Elle venait de l'appeler James!Elle Lily Evans!Il jubilait, il sautait de joie!Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer son visage, mais au lieu de la joie qu'il avait alors exprimé l'instant précédant, quelque chose en lui se brisa.

Il n'aimait pas la voir malheureuse.Et il revit ses yeux verts d'ordinaire si pétillant qui reflétait ici une tristesse et une souffrance atroce.Il voulait tellement savoir pourquoi elle allait si mal!

Il l'aimait vraiment mais elle, ressentait-elle quelque chose pour lui?Et, sur cette question sans réponse il remonta dans son dortoir où, d'après les ronflements qui s'en échappaient,ses amis devaient déjà dormir profondément.

Le lendemain:

Le réveil sonna à 7h30 mais Lily était déjà réveillée et prête depuis longtemps.Elle profita du fait que ses amies dorment encore pour descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner seule.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la grande Salle.  
Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et se servit un jus de citrouille et prit un bol de céréales.

Elle n'avait pas très faim.Elle fixait son bol en réfléchissant, tournant et retournant ses céréales dans son bol.

Elle était si absorbée par ses céréales qu'elle ne le vit pas arriver.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, et la regarda longuement en souriant.

Après un certain temps, elle leva les yeux. Elle sursauta si fort en le voyant qu'elle en tomba du banc.

Il fit le tour de la table et l'aida à se relever puis il se rassit à sa place.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait aussi peur ma Lily Jolie?

-Ta tête! répondit-t-elle en riant.

des cloches carillonnèrent dans sa tête en entendant ce rire si cristallin qu'il aimait tant.

-Potter?T'es là?

-Toujours pour toi ma tigresse!J'adore t'entendre rire!

-Potter!Tu es vraiment incorrigible!dit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Tu peux m'appeler James, ou chéri ou encore...

-ARRETE!dit-elle doucement exaspérée.

-Une dispute les amoureux?dit Sirius d'un ton  
moqueur. Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée.

-Je n'aime pas Potter!dit-elle exaspérée.

-Ma petite Lilounette est donc si gênée de l'admettre?

-Mais Sirii chériiii!Tu sais bien que tu es le seul que j'aime dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Sur ces paroles elle se leva et alla chercher son horaire vers McGonagal.

-Faudra vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fais!grommela James visiblement jaloux.

Sirius, se mit à rire en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami.Il riait les larmes aux yeux, en tapant du poing sur la table.

-C'est bon?t'as fini de te moquer de moi?

Lily revint alors à la table, examinant son horaire d'un air effaré, calmant par la même occasion le fou rire de Sirius.

-On a quoi en première heure de cours?demanda James à Lily.

-Double cours de Potion.

-Avec qui?

-Avec les Serpentards! répondit-elle

-Eh ben dis donc...sa promet...dit-il en soupirant


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient en commun leur cour de Potion.  
Le Professeur Slughorn se faisait attendre.  
Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se regardaient hargneusement, se défiant parfois du regard lorsque Malefoy, Nott et Lestrange dirent à haute et intelligible voix:

-Sentez-vous cette odeur?dit Malefoy avec dégout.

-Comment ne pas la sentir?répondit Nott.

-Cette odeur est si forte, qu'elle en a imprégné tous les murs du château!dit Lestrange.Ça me donne envie de...

-Vomir!acheva Malefoy!Je te comprends, moi aussi l'odeur des Sangs-de-Bourbe me répugne, dit-il en fixant Lily d'un regard malveillant.

Cette dernière se raidit et pâlit.Elle fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu, un air de profonde indifférence sur le visage.Cependant, sa main s'était crispée sur sa baguette, mais elle resta calme.

En revanche, une certaine personne se leva brusquement en brandissant sa baguette en direction des trois Serpentards.

-C'est toi qui me donne envie de vomir Malefoy!dit-il visiblement très énervé.

-Tiens,tiens!Potter.Ta Sang-de-Bourbe de petite amie ne sait pas se défendre seule?Elle envoie donc son...

-Vingt point en moins pour Serpentards!dit le Professeur Slughorn en arrivant.Mr Malefoy, je ne tolère pas d'insultes dans ce genre dans ma classe, et encore moins dans ma propre maison!C'est pour cela, que vous viendrez chaque soir de la semaine à 20h précisément dans le bureau de Mr Rusard pour effectuer votre retenue.Et maintenant, si vous le voulez-bien, entrez dans le cachot et prenez place.

Malefoy, jeta un regard meurtrier à Lily et en passant à côté d'elle, lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je me vengerais.Attends-toi au pire.

Puis il entra dans le cachot et prit place à côté de Narcissa sous le regard sévère du professeur Slughorn.

Lily, de plus en plus pâle, ramassa son sac et alla s'assoir vers Madison.

-Bien!Maintenant que tous le monde est installé, nous allons commencer.Aujourd'hui, nous allons concocter une potion difficile.La potion Pensamenta, qui d'après son nom vous permettra de lire et de communiquer par la pensée avec la personne qui aura bu la potion avec une goutte de votre sang.  
Une fois que les deux personnes l'auront bu ils devront rester à une distance de 300 mètre environ sinon vous allez souffrir;des maux de tête, des évanouissement, des sueurs, des coups de chaleur vous envahiront.Pour empêcher la personne avec laquelle vous communiquerez de "parler" avec vous, il existe une formule. Prononcez Ejecto et les portes de votre esprit lui seront automatiquement fermée.Mais le sort ne dure qu'une courte période. J'ai décidé de vous faire travailler par groupe de deux et par maison.

Aussitôt cette annonce faite, un brouhaha envahit la salle.Tous le monde voulait se mettre avec telle ou telle personne.Le professeur Slughorn tapa plusieurs fois dans ces mains pour faire revenir le silence dans sa classe puis il annonça enfin:

-J'avais d'ores et déjà prémédité cette réaction, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris la liberté de former les groupes moi-même.Levez-vous et lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, allez avec votre camarade préparer vos ingrédients pour la potion.

Il fit apparaitre une liste devant lui, à l'aide de sa baguette puis il dit d'un air solennel:

-Mr Sirius Black et Miss Madison Brown;Mr Remus Lupin et Miss Veronica Curtis, Mr Peter Pettigrew et Miss Alyssia Connor, Mr James Potter et Miss Lily Evans, Mr Lucius Malefoy et Miss Narcissa Henessy...

Lily rassembla ses affaires puis dit à Madison en chuchotant:

-J'en reviens pas qu'il veuille me mettre avec Potter!Il veut me punir ou quoi?Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter sa?Il veut vraiment ma mort!

-Arrête tes bêtises!Sa te plait bien d'être avec Potter...dit-elle d'un air moqueur.

Puis elle s'éloigna en direction de Sirius.  
Lily prit ses affaires et sans jeter un coup d'œil à James, elle alla prendre les ingrédients au fond de la classe et alla s'installer à une table avec un chaudron.

-Bonjour ma fleur de Lys!c'est un plaisir pour moi de travailler avec toi.dit James d'un air sérieux.

-Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit réciproque!répliqua-t-elle.

-Mais non, tu verras.Ce sera une bonne occasion d'apprendre à mieux se connaitre, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel, et lui dit:

-ne commence pas avec ça Potter! Tranche plutôt les racines de Mandragores.

Puis ils se mirent aux travail, échangeant de temps en temps quelques paroles. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de disputes jusqu'à ce que Malefoy décide de se venger.

Tous les élèves étaient tellement concentrés sur leur potions qu'ils ne virent rien.

Il s'approcha doucement de James et Lily, puis caressa doucement sa nuque, provoquant un si grand sursaut chez la jeune fille qu'elle manqua de se couper un doigt avec la Lame d'argent fraichement aiguisée.

-POTTER!Quand je te dis non c'est non!Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien?Ne peux-tu pas te tenir tranquille pour une fois?explosa-t-elle.

-Mais ma fleur de Lys, je n'ai absolument rien...

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais rien fait!lui cria-t-elle dessus.Je sais que c'est toi!Tu es le seul idiot à faire des bêtises de la sorte.

Profitant du manque d'inattention des deux jeunes gens, Malefoy s'approcha du chaudron, ni vu ni connu, et laissa tomber dedans quelques ingrédients dedans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Slughorn profita du silence de sa classe pour parler:

-Eh bien!dit-il en regardant sa montre.Le temps impartit est à présent terminé. Vos potions devraient avoir une couleur bleu clair.

Puis il passa dans chaque rang, regardant dans chaque chaudron la potion qu'il contenait.Il s'approcha alors de celui de Lily et de James.Ses sourcils se levèrent puis ils leur dit:

-Je crains que vous ayez eu la main un peu trop lourde sur la pierre de lune et les yeux de corbeau. dit-il.La potion peut toujours être utilisé ses effets ont étés passablement prolongés.

-De combien de temps?demanda Lily.

-Eh bien, je pense d'après sa couleur bleu foncé et ses étincelles, que ses effets ont été prolongés d'une semaine.

-Oh non!s'épouvanta Lily.Une matinée avec Potter dans la tête c'était déjà un cauchemar mais une semaine avec lui, c'est ma mort que vous voulez!

-Mais voyons ma Fleur de Lys, tu ne...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter!!siffla-t-elle.

Les élèves riaient déjà de la dispute qui allait suivre lorsque le professeur intervint:

-Voyons, jeune gens!Gardez votre calme.Nous allons maintenant procédez au rituel.Les instructions sont au tableau je vous laisse faire.

Aussitôt les gouttes de sang mélangés et la potion bue, Lily ressentit une douleur à la tête l'envahir.  
Et James voulant tester si la potion fonctionnait, pensa très fort à quelque chose...

-JE T'AIME MA TIGRESSE ADOR…E!

-POTTER!JE T'AI D…JÀ DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME ÇA!ET NE CRIE PAS!JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE, OU DU MOINS PAS ENCORE!

"Enfait si sa pouvait m'aider à ne plus l'entendre, je le deviendrais aussitôt"pensa-t-elle.

-N'oublie pas que je peux entendre tous ce à quoi tu pense, dit une voix d'un ton charmeur dans sa tête.

-Plus pour longtemps, lui dit-elle.Ejecto.

La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours et elle se précipita vers ses amies.

La matinée passa rapidement, sans heurts ni grosses disputes à l'horizon.Midi sonna assez vite, et c'est avec bonne humeur que les élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle pour manger.

Les filles prirent places en discutant gaiement du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lorsque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent et s'installèrent le plus près possible des filles,à la plus grande joie de Madison, Veronica et Alyssia mais au plus grand désespoir de Lily.

-Je t'ai manqué ma petite fleur?pensa James.

Lily sursauta violemment, faisant rire ses amies et les maraudeurs.Elle n'était toujours pas habituée aux intrusions de Potter dans sa tête, et pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle en pensait elle pensa:

-Ne refais JAMAIS ça Potter!!Puis elle se mit à hurler dans sa tête.

-AIE!!NON ARRÊTE!!C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS!cria James à haute voix en faisant sursauter ses camarades.Il se tenait la tête dans les mains, sous les regards perplexes des autres.

Lily heureuse de lui avoir donné une bonne leçon, afficha un grand sourire tout le long du repas.

-Génial!On a l'après-midi de libre!dit Madison.Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

-Je pensais avancer dans mes devoirs!répondit Veronica.

-Eh moi, j'aurais voulu me prélasser au soleil et ne rien faire, répondit Alyssia la plus paresseuse des quatre filles.

-Salut Lily!dit un élève de Serdaigle en s'approchant de Lily avec un grand sourire.

-Oh! Salut Nate!lui dit-elle en rougissant.

il était vraiment très beau garçon...Il était grand, les cheveux châtain, de beaux yeux vert-brun et le teint mat.Il était aussi intelligent, gentil et drôle. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Serdaigle et  
il lui plaisait beaucoup...

"Ça sera l'occasion d'oublier..."pensa-t-elle.

-Quel débile celui-là!!pensa James.

-Je t'ai pas sonné toi!pensa Lily.

-Je me demandai si...si t'accepterai de passer l'après-midi avec moi?demanda Nate.

-Tu vas pas sortir avec ce débile?pensa James.

-Avec plaisir!!répondit Lily en lançant un regard méchant à James,.A plus tard les filles.

Puis elle se leva, lui prit la main et ils sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle.

Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque, dans un coin calme à l'abri des regards et ils se mirent à discuter à voix basse en faisant mine de travailler dès que Mme Pince passait vers eux.

Ils flirtaient gentiment et riaient ensemble.Nate savait parfaitement détendre l'atmosphère avec son humour irrésistible.Il n'y avait pas que son humour qui était irrésistible pensa-t-elle.

-Je le trouve plutôt crétin moi!Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Le visage de Lily rosit d'un coup comme si elle venait d'être prit en faute puis elle pensa:

-Potter!!Encore une intrusion de la sorte dans ma tête et je te fais vivre un enfer!!Ejecto murmura-t-elle,

-Quoi?Sa va Lily?lui demanda Nate.

-Euh oui...c'est juste que...c'est pas important!balbutia-t-elle.

Lily riait de bon cœur, ajoutant parfois quelques commentaire à ses blagues qui le faisait rire à son tour. Le temps passait mais ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte...jusqu'à ce que Nate regarde sa montre et sursauta:

-Mince, j'ai oublié l'heure!!Il est déjà six heure et demi et je dois reconstituer mon équipe de Quiddich. lui dit-il.

-Les garçons et le Quiddich dit-elle en souriant.

-Moi aussi il faut que j'y aille.déclara-t-elle.J'ai rendez-vous avec les filles pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle.

Ils marchèrent ensemble en riant, lorsqu'il s'arrêtèrent devant le Hall d'entrée.

-Bon, dit-il. Moi je vais par là, dit-il en désignant la porte de l'école.

-Et moi, par là!dit-elle en lui montrant l'opposé.

-Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine?demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Avec plaisir!!dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

-Bon eh bien, salut.dit-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un léger bisou sur la joue mais elle tourna la tête à ce moment là et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes.

Lily rougit,embarrassée et elle lui adressa un petit sourire et partit jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor.

Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune.

Ses amies se précipitèrent sur elle.

-Alors?C'était comment?demandèrent-elles en chœur.

-Génial.Mais je vous raconterai plus tard, dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit les Maraudeurs sortir de leur dortoir.On va manger?

-Allez-y sans moi! Je n'ai pas très faim et j'aimerai aller nager un peu.dit Madison la plus sportive des quatre filles.

-D'accord, dit Lily.Vous venez les filles?

Et elles sortirent de la salle commune.

Madison monta dans son dortoir et prit un petit sac dans lequel elle mit une petite serviette de bain et sa baguette. Puis elle alla enfiler son bikini préféré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle marchait dans le parc. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva devant un saule, au bord du lac.

Elle déposa son sac au pied de l'arbre et entreprit d'enlever sa robe de sorcière pour ne garder sur elle que son maillot de bain qui mettait en avant ses belles formes.

Elle détacha ses longs cheveux noir ondulés qui retombèrent délicatement dans le bas du dos et elle alla vers le lac et y plongea.

Elle aimait nager, cela lui permettait de se vider la tête et de se faire plaisir.  
Elle savourait le contact de l'eau sur sa peau presque nue.Elle nageait paisiblement en faisant de grande brassée avec ses bras. Ses cheveux suivaient gracieusement le mouvement de ses bras.

Elle était si bien dans l'eau qu'elle en oublia l'heure.

Elle commençait à avoir un peu froid et elle entreprit de sortir de l'eau.

Elle se rapprocha du saule en frissonnant.  
La nuit était tombée sur le parc, et une légère brise s'était levée.

Elle alla jusqu'à son sac y sortira sa baguette et prononça un sort pour se sécher.

Elle s'habilla alors tranquillement, ne se rendant pas compte que quelqu'un l'épiait depuis un moment.

Elle marchait en direction du château lorsque une voix derrière elle, l'appela.

-Madison!Quelle belle surprise!Qui aurait cru que sous cette robe immonde de sorcière se trouvait un si joli corps...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy?

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit le bras et lui susurra à l'oreille:

-Je te veux toi!

-Cours toujours Malefoy!Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose avec toi.

-Se devrait être un honneur pour toi de sortir avec moi.

Elle libéra son bras et marcha plus vite.Elle était presque arrivé jusqu'à la Grande Salle quand il l'attrapa par derrière et la tira avec force jusqu'à une salle.

Il prit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte.

Elle était piégée!Elle le savait.Elle commençait à paniquer lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre le mur.Il l'embrassa de force.

Elle ne voulait pas!Mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour le repousser.

Il mit sa main sous la robe de la jeune fille effleurant sa poitrine.

Elle hoqueta, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, la bloquant sous son poids et l'embrassa.

Mais elle laissait ses lèvres hermétiquement close, il lui mordit la lèvre. Elle sanglota de plus belle.

Il lui déchira le haut de sa robe, laissant apparaitre le nombril et la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Il passa sa main le long de sa cuisse, la caressant de ses long doigts.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui asséna un coup de genoux dans ses parties intimes, prit sa baguette et prononça:

"Alohomora", la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle courut le plus vite possible.


End file.
